Sadie Hawkins with the Teen Titans!
by Violet Aura
Summary: The mayor of Jump City plans a Sadie Hawkins dance for the entire city! And who are the guests of honor? The Teen Titans!RobStar,BBRae,CyJinx
1. Default Chapter

Summary: The mayor of Jump City plans a Sadie Hawkins dance for the entire city! And who are the guests of honor? The Teen Titans!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is NOT mine!!!

A/N: This is my first TT fic…. no flames please…and by the way, the couples are RobStar,BBRae and CyJinx

_Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggg_

"Hello" Robin answered

"ROBIN!" came the mayor's voice

"Yes, Mr. Mayor, anything wrong?" Robin said, ready to call the other Titans.

"Nothing wrong, just that I'm planning a Sadie Hawkins Dance for all of Jump City!"

"And…"

"You and the rest of the Teen Titans are the guests of honor"

"Well, thank you!"

"And, by the way, the girls must ask the boys to the dance"

"What?! I mean okay, goodbye Mr. Mayor"

"Goodbye, Robin"

Later

"Guys, I have an important announcement to make" Rob said

"Robin, are you pregnant?" Beast Boy said

"Shut up!" he retorted angrily

"The mayor said we are the guests of honor at the Jump City Sadie Hawkins' Dance…"

"Sweet!" BB interrupted

"I wasn't finished yet, the girls have to ask the guys"

This was when Raven looked up from her book, "I don't do dances"

"Well, you have to Raven, the mayor said so"

"Fine, but I'm NOT asking anyone"

"Why not, Raven?" Beast Boy said

"Coz it's a waste of time"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" this argument went on and on…

"Robin, what is this dance of Sadie you speak of?" Starfire said.

"Well, Star, it's like that thing I went to with Kitten but only the girls will ask the guys if they can go with them"

"Oh, I see" Starfire then giggled away

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Not like anyone would ask you anyway!" Raven yelled, this took BB back a little, so he sat back down eating his tofu. Raven went to meditate.

"I'm getting a soda," Cyborg said

Meanwhile-in Star's room

"Wow, a dance of Sadie's, it sounds delightful, but who shall I ask to this joyous event?"

She thought to herself, 'Beast Boy surely is like a brother to me, Cyborg just isn't as the humans say "my type" and Robin, I can not find any bad qualities he possesses, hmmm' her thoughts were interrupted when Robin knocked on her door and said "Star, it's dinner time"

Dinner Table

Everyone was eating normally, Beast Boy was eating his tofu, arguing with Cyborg now and then about how tofu us superior to meat, Star was eating her latest concoction, a combination of house flies and expired chocolate pudding, Robin was eating it too(or at least _trying_ to eat it), Cyborg was eating meat(duh) and Raven wasn't really eating.

"Why you not eating, Rae?" Cyborg said

"I'm not hungry and don't call me Rae"

"Ok, suit yourself" Cy replied eating more meat

Dinner went by quickly, and after it, Rae just left but BB followed her and said "Rae, you've been acting stange, anything wrong?"

"No" came her monotone reply

"Are you sure? Coz I can help you, I'm your friend"

Raven saw the sincerity in his voice and replied with a small smile "Yeah, I'm sure, but thank you Beast Boy"

"No problem Rae" Beast Boy said as he walked away. 'She didn't get mad at me for calling her "Rae"'.

'I didn't get mad at him for calling me "Rae"'

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! please…


	2. Shopping, Questions and Blackmail

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR SO AWESOME!!!THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!

Hey ya'll!!! It is I!!! Violet Aura! Here to bring you the second chapter of Sadie Hawkins with the Teen Titans!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!!!!**

"Friend Raven, who are you asking to this wondrous event?" Star asked

"No one… like anybody I ask would say yes anyway" Raven replied, mostly saying the second part to herself…

Just that second, Blackfire entered the room (A/N: she's not staying for the whole story… just this chap)

"Ahh!! Evil sister who framed me for stealing a necklace and almost made me marry someone whose name is hard to pronounce!" Star yelled, her hands glowing green.

"Chill, sis"

"No I will not "chill" "!!

"Alright, let me explain… I was bored sitting around in Tamaran so I learned about Earth cultures and Earth fashion!!!"

"Get to the point now" Raven said, slightly agitated.

"I learned about the Dance you guys are having and I wanna take you shopping!!"

"You have money? EARTH money?" Rae said

"Yeah, duh! Dad has an Earth money tree!!"

"Huh?" Star said

"It means your dad is rich with the Earth money" Robin said (A/N: I was gonna write Dick for Robin's name… I have been reading Normal Teenage Life oh so very often…)

"No, no, our dad really has an Earth money tree…see" Blackfire said as she showed them a picture of Blackfire and Starfire's backyard and all their family(minus Star coz she's here on Earth) playing with a tree that money way falling out of.

"Whoa" BB managed to say

"**ALRIGHT… let us go SHOPPING!!" **Starfire said giddily. Black and Star went out the Tower dragging a frustrated and angry Raven out of there too.

"I love it when she's happy" Robin said dreamily

"What did you say, dude?" Beast Boy asked

"Um, nothing"

Jump City Mall

"Ooh…Star, try this on!!" Blackfire said tossing Star a pink tank top. Other shoppers had run away for dear life…

They went into this one really, really girly store and Raven was really, really close to puking. "Friend Raven, are you alright?" Starfire asked her. "No…" Raven said and ran out to the bathrooms. "Goths" Blackfire said under her breath.

Meanwhile, Starfire was trying on this white spagetti strap and a pink mini skirt. "Do I look bizarre?" Star said. "No, Star, that's perfect!" Blackfire said. As soon as Raven got back from the bathroom, she took one glance at Star then ran to the bathroom once more.

"RAVEN!" Blakfire yelled to her. Raven finally gave up trying to run and looked at Blackfire angrily. "Good. Now try this on!" She said handing Rae a light violet halter and a white mini skirt. "AWESOME!!! Now the hair…" Raven let out an angry scowl.

"Amazing!!!" Starfire's hair was really, really straight and Raven's hair was wavy. "I love it! Thanks, Pierre!" Blackfire said and paid the French guy.

The girls soon arrived at TT Tower.

"Guess who's back?" Blackfire said sweetly. "You I guess since you _are_ talking" BB said

"Well, Raven and Star are too!" Rae and Star walked in. The guys did that animation-jaw-drop-thingy. "Star looks hot…" Robin said very quietly. "Raven…" was all BB managed too say. "I don't wanna bother you guys but your DROOLING on the couch"

"Oh" They said together. "So what do you guys think of my creations?" "Awesome" Robin said. "Marvelous" Beast Boy added. Starfire then wanted to get something from her bag. "AHHH!!!" "What is it Star?" Robin asked, concerned. "This isn't my bag!!" "Alright, Star, don't panic, did you drop it anywhere?" Raven said. Starfire thought for a moment then said. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"I remember now"

FLASHBACK 

"_Are you very sure that I look alright?" Star asked Blackfire for the hundredth time_

"_Yeah, Star, you look fine"_

"_Because maybe…" Star was cut off when someone hit her_

"_Oh! I am so sorry!" Starfire said looking up to see Jynx standing there rubbing her head._

"_Well, be careful next time, Titan!" She snapped at Starfire then grabbed the bag she thought was her bag but was Star's and Star got Jynx's. She then got up and left._

"_Whoa, she's mean" Blackfire said_

"_You don't know the half of it" Raven said_

END FLASHBACK 

"Oh My!!!!! This is Jinx's backpack!!"

"How can it be Jinx's backpack?" Cyborg asked. There was a snap just then.

"As humans say 'Long Story'"

"Ahh! The beads of my bracelet fell all over the floor!! I'll just clean it later" Blackfire said **(A/N: I know this might seem out of the story, but you'll soon find out why this has a connection to the story)**

Just then, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!!" Cy said since Rob and BB were STILL drooling and Star was nervous about her bag. Blackfire thinks she's too precious to open doors and Raven just didn't open doors. Cy opened the door to reveal Jynx standing there.

"Oh…it's you, um… can you give this bag to Starfire and give me back mine" Jnyx said nervously.

"Uh…sure" Cyborg went and put Starfire's bag on the counter (they are in the kitchen) and got Jynx's.

"Here…"

"Thanks"

There was an awkward silence, then Blackfire's bracelet beads came rolling in to where they were standing.

"Um…maybe I'll go now" Jynx and Cybrog said at the same time as they both turned to walk, but they slipped on the beads and Jynx fell on top of Cyborg.

Five minutes later, Raven said "Are you guys gonna just stay there until midnight?" Cy and Jynx blushed madly and Jynx ran out the door, thinking that she could just DIE of embarrassment.

Cyborg threatened anyone that if they say anything, they will soon undergo a bloody death…

It was 12:30 but Star couldn't sleep, so she decided to get some warm milk in the kitchen. When she arrived there, Robin was sitting on one of the chairs sipping some warm milk.

Robin turned to Star and said, "Up so late, Star?"

"But so are you, friend Robin" She giggled and then flew to the fridge.

As soon as she got her milk, she sat in the chair next to Robin. "Um, Robin, I was wondering if…"

"Yah Star?"

"If…"

"If what?"

"You might like to…"

"I'd like to what?"

"GototheSadieHawkinsDancewithmebutitisalrightifyoushallsayno"

"Whoa, Star, your talking to fast"

"Well, I shall repeat it"

"It's okay, I got every word of it" Robin said as he kissed Starfire on the lips.

"Got it?" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg. "Every single word"

"Why do you lunatics do these kind of things?" Raven said

"Because it's fun!"

"Do you really enjoy tormenting people when you show them these things?"

"YES!" Cy and BB said at the same time

"By the way Raven, who did you ask to the dance?" Beast Boy asked

"I'm not going"

"You have too! We're the Guests of Honor!"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't wanna go with anybody!"

"You sure?!"

"Yah, duh!"

Beast Boy examined Raven, "Your lying"

"No I am not!"

"I can sense it" he said with a sly grin

"Fine! I give up! I wanna take **YOU **Beast Boy, You!!" Raven covered her mouth realizing what she had just said.

"I accept!"

"Uh, I…I…" Rae was cut off because Beast Boy lips had just touched hers.

"EW! You guys do that somewhere else!" Cyborg turned around and saw his camera fryed.

"**HEY, WHO FRYED MY CAMERA!!??!!??!!"**

"Very good work, my dear Starfire"

"Thank you Robin"

"**ARGHHH!!!"**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!! REVIEW!!!please…**


	3. Payback

HEY YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR REGVIEWING MY STORY! YOU'RE THE BEST!

Here I shall bring you the 3rd chapter of Sadie Hawkins with the Teen Titans!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and maybe never will (teardrop)

_Ding- dong!_ Came the doorbell. Cyborg again volunteered to open the door since Starfire was making her newest substance, Raven outside meditating, Robin in the gym and Beast Boy playing Mega Monkeys 5 with well…himself. Cyborg opened the door to reveal Jynx…

"Uh, what are you doing here?" he asked her gently.

"I need to talk to you outside, now" she answered.

"Um, okay, but what about?" Cyborg questioned as he closed the door behind him

"You know about last time when…" she said quietly, not finishing her sentence.

"Oh" he said, understanding.

"I was just wondering if…"

"If what?"

"You would wanna go the dance with me but you probably wouldn't coz I'm a villain and I understand that so maybe…" Jynx was going on and on and on and on, since Cy really hated people who rants he just did the only thing he could do and placed his lips on hers.

"This mail of black is very exciting, Friend Robin!" Starfire said in between giggles as Robin held up the video camera.

"Definitely, Star"

Meanwhile, in the living room

"Hey Rae! Want a sandwich?" Beast Boy said enthusiastically.

"No" Raven said in her monotone voice

"How about herbal tea?"

"That would be nice"

Beast Boy made her some herbal tea and made himself a tofu sandwich. He then sat down next to her on the couch.

"Here" he said handing her the herbal tea.

"Thanks" Raven said, voice still monotone and still engrossed on her novel.

"So Rae, what have you been up to?" Beast Boy asked her, trying to start a conversation

"Nothing"

About five minutes passed and Raven still hadn't looked up from her novel. Beast Boy, being impatient took Raven's hand and dragged her to the roof of Teen Titans tower.

"Why did you bring me here?" she said, slightly a bit more aggressively.

"Look around you Rae" Beast Boy said as Raven looked around at view from up there.

"It's…beautiful" Raven said

"But not as beautiful as you Rae" Beast Boy said. Raven didn't have any chance to reply as BB softly kissed her on the lips.

"Friend Robin, the first time was alright and very entertaining but you are starting to frighten me," Starfire said

"No, no Star, it's just something we call _payback_"

"Oh, please, Friend Robin please tell me more about this _payback_"

"Be glad to Star" Robin and Starfire then walked off to the kitchen so that Rob could explain to her what it meant.

Kitchen

"Ohhhhhhhh…" Starfire said as Robin finished explaining to her what payback meant.

"So you get it now?" Robin asked her

"Oh yes I do! Thank you, Friend Robin!"

"Now shall we continue with the 'mail of black', Star?" he said mockingly.

"Oh yes! That would delightful!" she answered and kissed him on the cheek and dragged him and his video camera around the house to find more 'mail of black'.

Ok, that chapter was super short, but the next one will be longer!

ANYWAY, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW! Please (sorry for the over enthusiasm, but after reading and writing about Star too much, it sorta gets to ya…)


	4. Mysterious Packages, Shopping and Dancin...

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! THANKS AGAIN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans… or the Simpsons…or any mall for that matter…or any Sadie Hawkins Dance…or any Dance Studio**

**Chapter Title: Mysterious Packages, Shopping and Dancing**

**Authors Note: This Sadie Hawkins is more formal…it's like a prom only the girls ask the guys…**

"FRIEND RAVEN! Do you realize it is only five days until the dance?" Starfire said, overly happy

"Yes, but I don't care" Raven said dryly

"You do not?" Starfire said in a tone that was filled with confusion.

Before Raven could say something awful about the Sadie Hawkins Dance, Robin cut in,

"She means, Starfire, that she's very happy about the dance, she said she doesn't care because, um," Robin said not knowing what to say

Raven smirked smugly at Robin, which was not very common

"Um, Star, why don't you ask Raven?" Robin said with the same smug grin Raven did.

"Friend Raven, do you not take pleasure in this wondrous event?" Starfire asked Raven

"Uh, it was just a joke, Star! I love this dance" Raven said, a little disgusted at saying she "loved the dance".

"Oh! That is most wondrous thing!" Starfire said and gave Raven one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Star…" Raven tried finishing her sentence but her lack of air seemed to get in the way.

Starfire let go of Raven and said, "We must know do our preparing for this "Dance of Sadie's"" Starfire said giddily.

Raven saw Beast Boy and Cyborg watching with amusement as Star ranted about dresses and make-up and hair and other stuff, Raven looked at Beast Boy and mouthed "Help Me", but Beast Boy was too full of amusement and shook his head in a "No" answer and grinned.

"We shall now decide what hair we shall have and decide the color of our make of up and our gowns!" Starfire said and Raven looked like fainting.

Star dragged Raven away to look at magazines and other girly stuff…

About two minutes after Rae and Star left, BB and Cyborg were playing vdeo games and Robin just watched both them staring into the screen and shout once in a while.

"Guys, do you know what your going to do for the dance five days from know?" Robin asked the two boys who looked like they were hypnotized.

"Mhhhmm" Beast Boy muttered, not paying attention

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Cyborg said, also glued to the screen.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Robin said and walked off to the Games Station and turned off their game.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled at the same time.

"You don't know what to do for the dance yet!" Robin yelled back

"SO!" Beast Boy and Cy shouted once more.

"Well, whatever, it's not my fault if Raven and Jynx are gonna hate you forever" Robin said and started to walk back to his room

BB and Cy stared at each other for a while that chased after Robin

"ROBIN!" tha both yelled after him

"What?" Robin said

"We wanna know what to do" Cyborg said quietly

Robin thought about it for a moment, and then looked over at Beast Boy and Cyborg,

who had pleading looks on their faces.

"Fine"

_Dingdong!_

"I'll go get it" Cy said, hoping it would be Jynx

When Cy opened the door, he saw a mailman…

"HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE!" he yelled at the defenseless mailman.

"Um, elevator, sir" the mailman said

"Oh, sorry, now what are you doing here?"

"To deliver a package sir," the mailman said and handed Cy a package that had the name "CYBORG" on it.

"Uh, thanks" he said and closed the door

Cyborg opened the pakage and saw that inside was a tuxedo, a rose corsage and two books: "HOW IMPRESS YOUR DATE FOR THE SADIE HAWKINS DANCE" and "THE THINGS JYNX LIKES".

"Ooookaaayy" Cyborg said and walked over to Robin and Beast Boy who were waiting for him, "Looks like I don't need to take your lesson Robin" Cyborg said

"Why?" Robin asked

"Take a look" Cy said and showed BB and Robin the package

"Whoever sent Cy this, please be kind enough to send me one too" Beast Boy said looking up into the ceiling as if he was praying. Beast Boy knew how bossy Robin was so he didn't want to take lessons with him

"What did you say?" Robin said

"Nothing" thankfully, Beast Boy spoke quietly

Robin turned back to Cyborg and said, "Alright, Cy," Robin said then Cyborg walked away. ", Guess it's just you and me, BB" Robin said turning to Beast Boy.

Starfire's room

"How about this hairstyle, friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

Raven took one glance at it and said "No". Starfire began to look for more magazines, when she was out of luck, she said to Raven, "Friend Raven, I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"We shall go to the mall again!" Starfire said happily and before Raven could run away, Star was already dragging her out of the room…

Robin's room

"BEAST BOY! FOR TE MILLIONTH TIME, JUST PICK WHAT KIND OF FLOWER YOU WANT TO BE ON YOUR CORSAGE FOR RAVEN!" Robin yelled

"I…don't…know" Beast Boy said in a scared tone.

"Oh God you are hopeless! Let's go to the mall or something!" Robin said and dragged Beast Boy out in the same way Star dragged Rae.

Mall…

(Mall: "why don't I get a nice intro?" me: "because you're a MALL!" mall: "so?"Me: "your not supposed to be talking to me!" mall: "you give me a nice intro or I'll keep bugging you!" me: "you're an inanimate object, you can't bug me!" mall: "oh yes I can!" me: "how?" mall grabs a book from a bookstore and starts hitting me with it. Me: "FINE!")

People with horns start blowing and a random person says "_mall_" in a singsong voice (think intro of "The Simpsons")

Starfire and Raven walk into the mall and Star leaped into the first clothing store she found.

"Try this on, Friend Raven!" Star said tossing Raven a baby blue tube dress.

Raven shivered at the sight of baby blue and told Star "Maybe another one and shouldn't you be looking for your dress?"

"I have already found my dress" Star said

"Where?" Raven asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Come!" Star said and dragged Raven into a perky gown store.

Star soon led her to a store and showed her a pink spaghetti strap dress that was sparkling.

"I shall now purchase it" Star said and paid for it at the counter

Raven looked sick but she held in the urge to comment bad things about it.

"Do you like my dress, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked Raven

"It looks…nice" Raven said twitching a little

"Now we shall pick an ensemble for you, Friend Raven" Starfire said

"Does it have to be…in here?" Raven said, worried on what the answer might be

"Of course not! You can pick any clothing store you wish!"

"Okay" Raven said as they went out of the store.

Around twenty minutes later, Raven had found a store, it was also a gown store but it was one that was not too…bright, to put it nicely.

After what seemed like a hundred dresses to Raven, she had found one, It was a dark violet also spagetti strap dress and had one of those shawl thingys.

"That one is perfect for you!" Star said jumping up and down

"Well, it's okay" Raven said, but inside, she quite liked the dress.

"Then we shall purchase it!" Star said and Raven went back into the changing room to take off the dress and get change into her old clothes.

With Robin and Beast Boy…

They had went to almost all the stores that had tuxedos and corsages in the whole mall but so far, had only found the corsage, it had a dark red rose on it and smaller light red roses surrounding it.

"How about in here?" Robin asked

"Sure" BB said and they both went in the store

Beast boy had finally found a really nice tuxedo (A/N: I can't describe it because I'm not a huge fan of tuxedos)

Back with Star and Rae…

"Oh, glorious! We have found your dress, now I in no doubt that you know how to dance" Starfire said to Raven

"Um…actually, I'm not really good in dancing" Raven said shyly.

"That is alright, Come!" Star said and dragged Raven yet again

They arrived at a small place where you learn how to dance…

"How did you know about this place, Starfire?" Raven asked

"Well, sometimes, when I visit the mall, I see this dance store and I asked Friend Robin about and he explained it to me" Star said blushing a bit

Raven didn't have time to answer as Star had already dragged her in

"Hello! Welcome! Today we will learn how to dance at dances! (What a coincidence)" some dance instructor who was slightly gay said.

After moments of silence, he said again "YOU! Step up here!" he said to Raven

"Me? Uh, no thanks" Rae said

"Oh please, friend Raven!" Star said with puppy dog eyes

"Fine" Rae said and walked to the front, at that moment, Robin and Beast Boy walked in.

"This girl and YOU!" he said and dragged Beast Boy to the front while Robin took a seat next to Starfire

Raven put her hands BB's shoulders and Beast Boy put his hands on her hips.

The dance instructor told them how to dance while they…danced.

After they had danced, they got a standing ovation from Robin, Starfire and some other people. When Rob was gonna put his hand back on the bench they were sitting on, he put his hand on top of Starfire's and they both turned and blushed.

The dance instructors told them to stop but they seemed caught up in the moment and didn't stop. It was Starfire's giggling that caused them to stop.

They both turned deep red and practically ran back to the bench, sitting at least three feet away from each other.

Robin offered to bring them home in Cy's car, which, Robin couldn't have used if he wasn't reading those books of his.

There was complete silence on the ride back to Titans' tower. When they got home, Raven and Beast Boy rushed to their room.

Raven's room

'I don't like Beast Boy' Raven thought

BB's room

'I don't like Raven' Beast Boy thought

Both BB and Raven's room

'Do I?'

**REVIEW PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP! (turns chibi and gets huge puppy dog eyes) please? Again, review…**


End file.
